Be The Music In Me
by Light27
Summary: A story on how Saten Ruiko met a person that changed her life...
1. First Sight

**Be the Music in Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Where is Saten-San?" a certain petite girl dressed in middle school uniform wondered. She looked around, then decided to flip her phone when a breeze suddenly rush underneath her skirt.

"U-I-Ha-Ru!"

She was dumbstruck.

"Oh, blue stripes today?"

"Saten-San!" Uiharu flustered at her friend. "I told you to stop doing that every time!" she pouted.

"Hehehe, it's becoming a hard to die habit" Ruiko excused while smirking. "Anyways, let's go meet up with Misaka-San shall we?" Ruiko pulled the embarrassed girl out of the school compound.

"Hey, I lost my key to the dorm, could you come along with me somewhere first? Later I'll make a new key okay?" Touma asked.

"Nod*"

"Ok, thanks! You're a lifesaver." Touma smiled. "Don't worry I'm just meeting up a friend" he explained to his roommate.

"Oh shoot, we're gonna be late! Let's hurry!" They began rushing out of the school compound.

• • •

"Where the heck are they?" a girl with short hazel hair tap her feet impatiently in front of the cafe.

Then two figures came to sight. "Sorry we're late!" Ruiko excused Uiharu and herself. "Eh? Where's Shirai-San?" Uiharu spoke up.

"She couldn't come, she said she had some work at Judgement" Mikoto said. "Oh!" Uiharu answered looking rather disappointed but concealed it behind a cheerful smile.

Then a voice spoke from behind them, "Sorry we're late Biri Biri, I got cleaning duty just now, then we ..." Touma trailed off

"EXCUSES!" Mikoto suddenly shout to Touma's face. "You always do this... Eh? Who's this?" Mikoto faced Touma's roommate.

"Oh sorry, everyone this is Yukio Hayashi, Yukio this is Mikoto Misaka, Ruiko Saten and Kazari Uiharu." Touma introduce Yukio to everyone.

"Nice to meet you" Mikoto greeted Yukio.

"Nice to meet you Hayashi-San." Uiharu greeted with a sincere smile.

"... N-Nice to meet you too" Ruiko greeted.

Yukio nod his head and look at them.

"Oh, I should've mentioned this, Yukio is mute but he could understand us completely." Touma explained.

"Anyways, let's go inside" Touma suggested.

"Wait just a moment mister, YOU'RE PAYING" Mikoto said to Touma. "As a punishment of being late. She added with a smirk on her face before heading inside with Uiharu and Kazari.

"Seriously, why you always do that to me and me only?" Touma confused at Mikoto's action.

Yukio pulled open a blank page on his notebook and wrote:

_'Tsundere'_

Touma looked at the writing with confusion. "What the heck is that?" He asked his roommate. Yukio shrugged before he went inside.

"My wallet is going on a diet soon" Touma muttered.

• • •

"Say, are you from the middle school as ours?" Touma asked Uiharu and Kazari.

"Yup, but since it's a rather big school, I think we are less likely to bump into each other." Uiharu answered.

"You guys are in first year too?" Touma asked.

Uiharu nodded.

"You guys sure are lucky to be in that kinda school. I wish this city don't sort students based on Level" Mikoto said.

"Hey Biri Biri, that's why we meet up often to keep in touch" Touma soothed Misaka. She couldn't help but to blush slightly.

_'Biri-Biri?'_

Yukio showed his book to Touma, Mikoto couldn't help but to read it too.

"You just ignore what this idiot says and do" Mikoto said to Yukio.

"Anyways, you still want to have that study session?" Mikoto asked Touma. "Of course, I need to get good grades for the placement test next week." Touma answered. "I wish you two the best of luck too" Touma said to Uiharu and Kazari.

"Thanks Kamijyo-San!" Uiharu said

"You too" Kazari replied.

• • •

"What's wrong with you Saten-San? You've been uncharacteristically quiet for some while, is there anything bothering you?" Uiharu asked her roommate out of concern.

"N-Nothing really, I just..." Kazari snapped out of her trance. "sleepy. Yup, sleepy that's all. Good Night!" Kazari quickly pulled her bed sheets and shit her eyes ignoring Uiharu.

The truth is she couldn't stop thinking about Yukio, although they just met, she had a crush on him. She pictured him in her mind, his tall and lean posture. Spiky blonde hair, clear blue eyes that represent nothing but innocence. With that mental state, she dozed off to dreamland.

**Author's Note: First of all, thanks for reading this, to avoid all confusions. Ruiko is Saten-san first name, Kazari is Uiharu's, Mikoto is Misaka's. Yukio is my original character, his traits will be explained later in the story. Please give me some feedback okay?**


	2. Fate

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, you may start now." the supervising teacher announce to the class.

Touma slowly opened his test paper, anticipating difficult questions ahead. "YES!" He shouted inwardly looking at the questions. He could only feel euphoria at the moment because he had been cramming with Mikoto. "Sometimes she could be helpful too" Touma muttered before began on his easygoing journey.

• • •

"Okay, Time's up. Stop answering and pass up your paper." the teacher said.

The class pass up their paper and walked out of the class.

"How was it Saten-San?" Uiharu asked her best friend.

"Hehe, It was easy!" Ruiko pose a peace sign toward her friend. "I have been studying ever since last week unlike you." She teased.

"I told you I was doing some research for Judgement" Uiharu excused.

• • •

**The next day...**

Everyone was looking at the board to find their class based on yesterday test. Some were happy that they are in the same class as their friends while some were rather unpleased with their result.

Ruiko and Uiharu walked toward the board and began searching for their names. "Let's see..." Ruiko search row by row. "Oh! I'm in class 1-3 Saten-San! What class did you got?" Uiharu asked.

"1-2" Ruiko answered sadly. "Why are you sad Saten-San?" Uiharu asked out of concern. "because..." Ruiko answered but then walked away. Uiharu followed her. "Tell me Saten-San". Ruiko pointed toward the opposite direction of where they were walking. Uiharu, as a concerned friend looked backward to examine when suddenly.

"I wouldn't be able to do this more often!" Ruiko said with a cheerful tone.

Uiharu felt a breeze underneath her skirt.

• • •

"Well, see you after school Yukio." Touma bid to his roommate before heading to his class.

Yukio walked toward his class. He could hear noises permeate through the door. He grab the handle of the door and opened it. The class was a noisy one. He simply walked toward an empty spot and sat there ignoring the noisy class.

Then a teacher came in and began the introduction and arrange everyone's places. "Okay let's begin class shall we?". The door was opened revealing a girl with long black hair with a sole flower on the side. "Sorry I'm late" the girl spoke up. "I had some trouble finding the class" she added.

"No it's fine. Come, introduce yourself." the teacher calmly said.

The girl walked in front of the class, "Nice to meet you all, my name is Saten Ruiko. Let's have a good year okay?" she energetically said while receiving some positive reaction from the class.

"Okay, take a seat next to Hayashi-kun there" the teacher pointed toward the empty seat next to Yukio.

"Oh!" Ruiko surprised to see Yukio in the class. Blue met jade.

'Why is he staring at me?' Rukio thought inwardly while blushing lightly. She sat next to him awkwardly.

_'Are you alright?'_

Ruiko was surprised to read that, 'he's really nice..' Ruiko thought to herself. "I'm fine really" Ruiko answered albeit avoiding eye contact.

The class started..

**Author's notes: Thanks for still being with this story, I appreciate very much. Anyways, I update this story little by little okay? if the past had thought me something, I say readers like to nibble not swallowing a big story. Review okay? (bad or good I don't mind)**


	3. Fresh Interest

**Chapter 3**

A week has passed, school is no longer as exciting like the beginning. Homework, assignments, extra classes, curricular activities is taxing on the students.

"Please remember to pass up your journal by Friday okay?" a really small teacher with pink hair and cheerful demeanour ended the class.

Ruiko slumped on her desk out of exhaustion. But on the bright side, she had overcome her difficulty talking to Yukio since she sat next to him. "Ne, Hiyashi-kun, you don't look tired at all. Gimme some tips." She started a conversation with him.

_'Nothing really'_

"Heh? Then you're fine with all this?"

Nod*

"Anyways, where do you go after school?"

_'Dormitory'_

"Don't you have any plans with you friends?"

Shook*

"If that's the case, come with me. Listen to this" Ruiko pulled out her music player and gave one side of earpiece to Yukio.

Yukio took it and listen to the music.

'It's really good!'

"Oh really? I'm glad. Anyways let's hurry, the first 100 customer gets a limited edition prize." she said while finish packing her stuff.

They both got up and left the class.

• • •

"wow! There's a lot of people already!" Ruiko looked at the line. "from the look of it, the line had already exceeds 100 people" Ruiko said with a disappointed tone.

_'Cheer up, just line up, who knows miracle could happen'_

"Yeah, you're right." Ruiko smiled sweetly at Yukio. "You don't have to line up to accompany me you know, I'm just going to grab an album and head out."

_'I want one too'_

"Oh! Why? Have you take a liking to them too?" Ruiko asked.

Nod*

"Hehehe, you have good ears" she said while smirking at him.

• • •

"HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN?" Ruiko look at the object in her grasp. She miraculously get the limited edition prize which is a brand new music player. Even Yukio managed to get one.

"H-How did this happen?" she said standing in front of the store with Yukio.

_'Miracle'_

"I'm so glad I took your words! Oh gosh you're the best" she said before she hugged him out of joy. Their body was in contact, she could smell his body due to closeness.'Hmmmm, he smells nice... W-W-What am I doing?' Ruiko realized her actions. She quickly broke off the hug.

"Hehe s-sorry about that.." she said while facing her face downward to hide her red cheeks.

_'It's okay. Thanks for taking me here by the way'_

"S-Sure! Don't mention it" She replied.

_'I've never done something like this before ever since I come to Academy City'_

Yukio's expression was rather a rare sight to Ruiko. He was smiling and locking his gaze on Ruiko's jade eyes. Ruiko couldn't control her cheeks from reddening even more. 'Why is he so...' Ruiko try to come up with the correct adjective albeit unable to do so.

_'Let's get something to eat'_

"Huh? What?"

_'Don't worry it's my treat'_ Yukio assured her.

"Alright! Let's go to the crepe parlor" Ruiko reverted to her normal self. "I bet you never tried them before right?"

Shook*

"Let's go then!"

• • •

**Crepe Parlor**

"Give us two strawberries please?" Ruiko place an order. After awhile, "Here you go! Enjoy!" the girl that running the store said to them.

"Here" Ruiko gave the crepe to Yukio who then held it rather awkwardly. "Now to find a place to sit..." Ruiko looked around. Yukio pointed towards a table. Ruiko face the way.

"Eh? Isn't that Misaka-San and Kamijyo-San?" She looked and walked toward them. Touma was first to notice Ruiko and Yukio since he was facing their way while Mikoto was facing the other way.

"Hi!" Ruiko greeted them.

Mikoto was caught off-guard at the particular moment immediately spoke up.

"This isn't a date!" She explained with a beet red face.

"I didn't even said anything about that.." Ruiko said innocently.

Mikoto's face was even redder than before with puffs of smoke could be seen coming out hypothetically.

Touma being a friend help to maintain the situation. "Come on guys, sit with us." Touma invited.

"So where are you guys from?" Touma asked.

"We're from the CD store, we just got an album." Ruiko put the album on the table as they gaze upon it.

"Let me guess, Yukio bought one too right?" Touma assumed.

"Yeah, How do you know?" Ruiko asked.

"Well, he's rather an audiophile. He have plethora of album on his side of the shelf back at the dorm" Touma explained.

Ruiko then face Yukio who was awkwardly eating the strawberry crepe. Ruiko couldn't help but to giggle and Mikoto and Touma join in too.

Yukio looked with a confused expression.

"You really never ate a crepe before?" Ruiko asked Yukio while giggling.

Nod*

"Here's how you eat it" Ruiko demonstrate to Yukio who then try to follow the latter example.

• • •

"Say, do you want to go out this weekend? To the mall or theatre?" Mikoto asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Ruiko answered. "Come with us Yukio" She asked him.

Nod*

"I'd come along as long it's not my treat" Touma spoke up as if knowing Mikoto intention.

"Hey, that's not fair" Mikoto pouted causing Touma to give in. "Fine, but just you" Touma said sweetly as he close the distance between their faces. Mikoto was blushing again. "Idiot, nobody knows that we're dating" Mikoto whispered into Touma's ear. "But, you already made it clear just now." Touma said back.

"Well, that's..." Mikoto couldn't find a comeback.

"Okay then, see you Saturday at the Seven Mist Mall" Ruiko confirmed.

* * *

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading this story, if there's any part that you find awkward, wrong or inaccurate, do tell me. I hope to be a better writer in the future.  
Oh! I should mention this, Yukio lines are all _italics _okay? Easier to differentiate writing and speeches right?**


	4. Fracas Weekend

**Chapter 4**

The week had just fly by, mystery of the universe. Sometimes time is slow but most of the time it just seems to slip between our grasp like that. It's an important asset that we must spend meaningfully and wisely.

"Over here!" A voice could be heard from a distance.

"Oh, there they are" Touma and Yukio spotted them waiting in front of the mall.

"You guys are early.. Hehe" Touma said.

"No, you're just late, like always.." Mikoto sighed at him. "You look nice today," Touma said to soothe her. "Don't try to change the subject!" Mikoto snapped.

Yukio walked toward Ruiko, greeting her. "Hi Hayashi-kun! Eh? Why did you bring a guitar?" Ruiko spotted a guitar bag on Yukio's back.

_'Nothing really'_

Touma after being scolded by Mikoto spoke up "He always bring along his guitar everywhere, just not to school because it's not allowed".

Yukio tried to avoid further discussion about his guitar, he wrote

_'What should we do first?'_

"Let's see..." Mikoto tried to come up with an idea.

"There's movie playing in the nearest time... why not watch a movie?" Ruiko suggested. "But then again it's a horror movie..."

"Heh! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Mikoto said bravely.

"Let's get tickets and popcorns then.." Touma walked toward the cinema.

• • •

"Hey hey, I thought you say there's nothing to be afraid of.." Touma looked at Mikoto who's cutely holding Touma's arm in fear. "Yeah, if it were ghost, monsters or that kind..." Mikoto excused. "But this is... about bugs mutations and icky stuff" Mikoto held Touma's arm even tighter.

Yukio and Ruiko in the next seat couldn't help but to giggle at Mikoto's unsuspected weakness.

• • •

"Who knew... that Misaka-San is afraid of bugs" Ruiko stated.

"I know about it, ever since we were kids she had always been like that," Touma said. "I remember this one time..." Touma abruptly stopped as Mikoto cover his mouth to avoid further leakage. "Hehehe, let's continue touring the mall" Mikoto tried to avoid further mortification.

Ruiko and Yukio exchanged looks and decided to let it pass.

• • •

They went shopping, played some games etcetera until suddenly an announcement reverberated through the halls.

**"Attention to everyone, please evacuate the mall immediately. It appears that we have some technical problem with the wiring for awhile"**

The emergency bell began to rang non-stop.

"Hmm, why suddenly?" Mikoto said.

"I don't know, but let's go" Touma said to avoid unnecessary problem. Then out of the blue, a little girl carried a frog doll came into their sight.

"Onee-chan, a spectacled Oniichan asked me to give it to you." The little kid gave the doll to Mikoto. "Gekota?" Mikoto enthusiastically receive the doll. "Ehhh? It look nothing like it"

Suddenly, the doll compressed into a size of a pebble, Mikoto threw it away out of reflex.

"What the heck is that?"

"Trouble" Touma said.

Suddenly the unknown object explode in front of their very eyes with insufficient time to react.

"Oh no!"

As the flame close it's distance within split second, a force pushed the explosion to the opposite side. Nonetheless, they could still feel the heat from the explosion.

They all were stunned to who'd prevent them from being human barbecue. It was Yukio.

• • •

"Tch, this must be the bombing incident that Kuroko have been talking about with Uiharu" Mikoto said as the paramedics finished patching them up.

"Bombing incident?" Touma spoke up.

"Yeah, apparently the System Scan have some holes here and there, so some powerful user such as this one remain unknown to the system" Mikoto explained.

"Okay, you guys are free to go, please be careful okay?" the paramedics advised them. They walked away from the site.

"Oh! I almost forgot, thanks Hayashi-San for saving us." Mikoto thanked

"Yeah thanks, Yukio!" Touma said.

Yukio simply nod.

"What's your ability anyway?" Mikoto asked.

_'Sound waves'_

"What does that mean?"

"He can manipulate it, magnitude, amplitude, frequency, pattern, all the rest that I don't even understand" Touma explained uncertainly.

"Wow! How come you still a level 3? With that ability, you could score a place in the top 7 of Academy City" Mikoto said.

Yukio simply smile.

"I'm going now, bye!" Ruiko said after being uncharacteristically quiet ever since the incident. She began running away from the group.

"Um.. Bye!" Mikoto unsurely replied.

_'I have to go too'_ Yukio wrote.

"See you back at the dorm okay?" Touma said before he walked away leaving Touma and Mikoto.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I like to explain on my OC's ability. Well he could manipulate sound waves, that's basically it. Since I haven't saw a character with sound related abilities in the original story, so I say, Why not? On physics's POV it's a very powerful Ability don't you think?. Just think of the possibilities. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews would be nice. (^-^)**


	5. Feckless Level Zero

**Chapter 5**

Ability in Academy City plays a big role. People with high level usually have the advantage in school application, occupation, research etcetera. Meanwhile people with low level are usually classified into lesser group, but most of them didn't work hard enough to raise their level. Some are hardworking, while some are born to be excellent, some are lazy, but worst of all are people with no ability. They are frequently overlook by people due to their uselessness.

Saten Ruiko is one of them...

She was sitting underneath a bridge somewhere away from her friends. Watching the stream of water calmly flows. The evening sun basked her in orange sunlight. "Why I couldn't do anything?" She muttered. "What a joke... My hopes of coming here and becoming an esper were shattered" she laughed dryly. She picked some flowers from the ground and picked them apart to be blown away by the wind. She followed the flower movement swaying in the wind, "pretty.." she continued watching until her eyes fall upon a certain spiky blonde haired boy standing not far from her.

Yukio was walking toward her.

"How'd you find me?" Ruiko asked as Yukio sat next to her.

_'I listened to you'_

"Huh?"

_'I used my power to amplify the amplitude of your sounds'_

"Must be nice huh?" she nonchalantly lie on the grass. "To have power, being able to save people." she said sadly. "Being level 0 sucks!"

_'Touma is a level 0, he's fine'_

"No!" Ruiko sat up, " I've seen him in action, his right arm could negate almost anything, it's stupid that the system labelled that level 0. Unlike me, I really couldn't do anything..." Ruiko said sadly.

Yukio opened his bag and pulled out his guitar with a piece of sheet music. "What are you doing?" Ruiko asked.

_'You know about personal reality right?'_

"Yeah, it's about the logic that we want to believe in right? I tried it many of times but that never worked before..."

_'Well, after this close your eyes, and think back to the time that you were most happy or any unforgettable experience.'_

"Why?"

_'Trust me' _Yukio's pair of blue orbs dignify nothing but seriousness.

"I trust you" Ruiko said then soon closed her eyes.

Yukio then started his melody on the guitar.

* * *

_"Mom, look at this!" Ruiko blew a flower causing it's pollen to spread into the wind current._

_• • •_

_"Come on" Ruiko tried to lift up the kite by herself. She then ran as fast as she could in hopes that the kite will lift up. "YES!" Ruiko smiled happily looking at her kite in the air._

* * *

The last note was pluck on the A-string. Yukio then touched Ruiko's shoulder signaling to open her eyes.

Ruiko slowly opened her eyes, seeing Yukio basked in ethereal glow due to the sunset.

"What just happened?"

_'Do you feel anything?'_

"I'm not sure..." Ruiko stood up as if about to try something. She held out her hands and concentrate on her vision of her childhood just now.

There were leaves flowing in the wind, and she was controlling the wind. "What? How could this happen?" she was feeling bliss at the moment as she control the wind by her dainty hands.

Yukio smiled seeing the result and clapped his hand celebrating Ruiko's accomplishment.

"How'd you do this?" Ruiko was still unsure of the turns of events.

_'It's called synesthesia'_

"What's that?"

_'Have you ever felt a soothing feeling when you hear wind chimes being blown by the wind?'_

"Yeah, it makes me feel calmer"

_'It's the same principle, but the notes I played to you stimulated all your senses'_

"What did that do?"

_'It makes your personal reality easier to obtain'_

"How'd you know all this?'

_'experience'_ Yukio's face was rather despondent as if remembering memories of the past.

"What's wrong?" Ruiko close the distance between them.

_'You see, I was born normal. I wasn't mute by natural. That's why I understand speeches. But ever since that accident. I was traumatized, I saw my parents died right before my eyes, I suffered muteness ever since because my vocal chord was broken from not talking too long.'_

"I'm sorry..." Ruiko said with a sad tone after hearing his background.

'_Don't be. That's why I came to Academy City.'_

"I see" mirthful jade stares into innocent blue. None making contact, just being with each other's company. "Hey, Yukio.." Ruiko called by his first name.

_'?'_

"I-I love you" Ruiko utter those words with ease. Yukio smiled and blinked softly and close the distance between their faces and their lips met.

_'I love you too'_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, this story is mainly on how Ruiko obtain her power. It's identical to Level Upper but different way. The idea came from 'Of Science and Magics' by Stormreflex which is an awesome fic!. Credits to him. Anyway, this is a short fic actually, I'm experimenting with different writing style. Thanks for reading, leave a review.**_  
_


	6. Future

**Epilogue**

"Where's Saten-San? She said to meet her here..." Uiharu looked around the school compound. Then she felt a breeze underneath her skirt. "Saten-San! Huh?" Uiharu turned around to find no one lifting her skirt.

"Uiharu!" a voice yelled from a distance.

"Saten-San?" Uiharu said in confusion. "You're there-my skirt-how did you?-huh?" Uiharu spurt out.

Ruiko laughed and walked toward her confused friend with Yukio. "I have an ability now!" Ruiko hold out a peace sign while smirking. Exhibiting her power with nearby leaves.

"Really? How'd you do it?" Uiharu couldn't help but to feel happy for her friend who had been longing for an ability.

"Well, Yukio here helped me, I don't quite understand myself but I've been training ever since" Ruiko said. "What level are you in the recent System Scan?" Uiharu asked. "1..." Ruiko replied sadly "but I'll improve, I assure you. This is what I always wanted. I WANT to be useful, no longer on the sideline." Ruiko said determinedly. "Anyways, let's go somewhere together." Ruiko suggested. "Sorry, I have judgement in awhile, I'll pass".

"I see... well I'll go with Yukio. See ya!" she bid her friend farewell happily. "Oh, Uiharu I had almost forgotten." Uiharu jerked in anticipation.

A breeze flow underneath Uiharu's skirt. Yukio simply looked away.

"Saten-San! Don't abuse your powers!" Uiharu yelled out.

"Hahaha, that's the best I can do now, might as well enjoy it." Ruiko said as she walked hand in hand with Yukio out of the school compound.

~The End~

**Author's notes: Yeah this is a slight update marking the end of the story. How'd you like it/ hate it? Was it too short? Not good in your perspective? Do tell okay? Oh I forgot about the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To aru Majutsu no Index or it's characters, I'm simply using it to my imagination.**


End file.
